ixafandomcom_th-20200214-history
Thai IXA Wiki
ข้อมูลเกม Sengoku IXA ประเทศไทย (เน้นเรื่องสกิลทัพ) การ์ดที่ท่านครอบครองอยู่ อาจจะมีสกิลทัพแฝงอยู่ก็เป็นได้ ท่านสามารถให้การสนับสนุนข้อมูลได้ที่ สนับสนุน W1 2 copy.png ประกาศ เรื่อง "ไม่มีสกิลทัพ" และ "Login Reward" 07/01/57 01:20 น. เรื่อง ไม่มีสกิลทัพ 1. การ์ดหลายๆใบ (โดยเฉพาะการ์ดใหม่) อาจจะยังไม่มีสกิลทัพนะครับ ไม่ว่าจะด้วยเหตุผลอะไรก็ตาม แต่จะเป็นการดีถ้าปั้นให้เทพไว้รอครับ ยังไงในอนาคตก็ต้องมีสกิลทัพตามฐานข้อมูลญี่ปุ่นอยู่แล้วนะ.....ใช่มั้ยครับ (ต้องถามgm) 2. การ์ดบางใบ อาจจะไม่เข้าไทยเลยก็ได้นะ อาจจะแบบ japan only (อันนี้ไม่รู้นะ) ขอยกตัวอย่างที่ผมเดาไว้นะ (ผิดถูกยังไง คอมเมนต์มาได้ครับ แชร์ๆกัน เพราะผมก็ไม่เคยเล่นของ jap) รายนามการ์ด Japan - Card No. 19XX (ไม่เกี่ยวกับสกิลทัพ) - Card No. 6XXX (ไม่เกี่ยวกับสกิลทัพ) - เซ็ตสกิลทัพที่เกิดจาก มังงะเรื่อง "Sengoku Strays" ได้แก่ โอดะ โนบุนางะ SR 2011 ไซโต้ โดซัน SR 2029 โนฮิเมะ R 3036 คุซานางิ คาซาเนะ R 3039 โอดะ โนบุนางะ UC 4013 มาเอดะ โทชิอิเอะ UC 4012 นิวะ นางะฮิเดะ UC 4023 ซัตสะ นาริมาสะ UC 4025 อิเคดะ ซึเนะโอกิ UC 4052 ปล. มังงะเรื่องนี้ เค้ามักจะเรียก "ชื่อกลาง" ของแต่ละตัวละครนะครับ อาจจะสับสนเล็กน้อย เช่น โอดะ คาซึสะโนะสุเกะ โนบุนางะ มาเอดะ มาตะซาเอม่อน โทชิอิเอะ เรื่อง Login Reward ประจำเดือน ม.ค. 57 1. โฮตารุ UC 4122 จากล็อกอินต่อเนื่อง 7 วัน ยังไม่ถูกบรรจุใน Card Album นะ ตามกฏผมคือ นับว่ายังไม่เข้าไทยนั่นเอง ปล. เธอยังไม่มีสกิลทัพ การร่ายรำของเจ้าหญิงนักรบ นะงับ 2. ซากาอิ ทาดะสึงุ SR 2056 จากล็อกอินต่อเนื่อง 30 วัน ยังไม่ถูกบรรจุใน Card Album เช่นกัน แพทช์ ปีใหม่ 2014 (2 ม.ค. 57) 05/01/57 16:45 น. เรื่อง สกิลทัพ - ภาวนาหาเทพเจ้า เสริมทัพด้วยการ์ดใหม่ 1 ใบ คือ อาคาชิ ทาเกะโนริ R 3092 เรื่อง การ์ดขุนพล - แก้ไข โอโตโมะ โซริน UR 1011 ให้เป็นภาพสี แพทช์ รวม World 1+2 (19 พ.ย. 56) 22/11/56 19:10 น. เรื่อง สกิลทัพ - เพิ่ม สกิลทัพ สายป้องกัน 1 อัน ได้แก่ = Pledge of Yuanyang (เพิ่มพลังป้องกัน ทั้งหมด) - เพิ่ม สกิลทัพ สายโจมตี 1 อัน ได้แก่ = นักรบโซนะเอะทั้งห้าสี (เพิ่มพลังโจมตี ทั้งหมด) เรื่อง การ์ดขุนพล - แก้ไข การ์ดขุนพล บางอันให้เป็นเวอร์ชั่นไทย - แก้ไข การ์ดขุนพล บางอันจากขาวดำให้เป็นภาพสี แพทช์ Shinobi Pack W3 (5 พ.ย. 56) 5/11/56 21:50 น. เรื่อง IXA Pack - เพิ่มซอง Shinobi เรื่อง การ์ดขุนพล - เพิ่มข้อมูลเบื้องต้น สำหรับการ์ดที่ยังไม่เข้าไทย - แก้ไข การ์ดขุนพล บางใบให้เป็นเวอร์ชั่นไทย - แก้ไข การ์ดขุนพล บางใบจากขาวดำให้เป็นภาพสี เรื่อง ข้อมูลภายในเว็บ - ปรับปรุงข้อมูล สกิลทัพ - ปรับปรุงข้อมูล วิเคราะห์ขุนพล - ปรับปรุงข้อมูล ทหาร แพทช์ มาเอดะ โทชิอิเอะ SR 2024 (3 ต.ค. 56) 15/10/56 16:00 น. เรื่อง การ์ดขุนพล - แก้ไข การ์ดขุนพล บางอันให้เป็นเวอร์ชั่นไทย - แก้ไข การ์ดขุนพล บางอันจากขาวดำให้เป็นภาพสี หมายเหตุ การ์ดทั้ง 12 ใบใน Promotion Pack ของเดือนกันยายนถูกบรรจุเข้า Card Album แล้ว ซึ่ง 7 ใบที่มีสกิลทัพนั้นอัพเดทเว็บเรียบร้อย แพทช์ W3 (19 ก.ย. 56) 29/09/56 16:50 น. เรื่อง การ์ดขุนพล - แก้ไข การ์ดขุนพล บางอันให้เป็นเวอร์ชั่นไทย - แก้ไข การ์ดขุนพล บางอันจากขาวดำให้เป็นภาพสี เรื่อง ผลโหวต ปิดโหวต เวลาโหวตทั้งหมด 23 วัน ผู้ร่วมโหวต 95 คน 71 คน โหวต Card Album Reward 12 คน โหวต East - West War 8 คน โหวต พลธนูไฟ 4 คน โหวต New UR 0 คน โหวต War Pack แพทช์ Promotion Pack (9 ก.ย. 56) 15/09/56 12:35 น. เรื่อง วิเคราะห์ขุนพล - เพิ่ม ซอง Promotion ในหมวด IXA Pack หน้า IXA Pack หมายเหตุ การ์ดขุนพลทั้ง 12 ใบในซอง Promotion ยังไม่ถูกบรรจุใน Card Album ดังนั้นผมจะยังไม่นำใส่ในสกิลทัพ โดยการ์ดที่มีสกิลทัพในซองมี SR 1 ใบ, R 6 ใบ ซึ่งเป็นสกิลทัพเก่าของเว็บนี้ - เพิ่มข้อมูลของขุนพลทุกคนเล็กน้อย แก้ไขล่าสุด 06/09/56 23:30 น. - เพิ่มรายละเอียดจำนวนมากและแก้ไขบางส่วนในหน้า ทหาร - เพิ่มบทวิเคราะห์ขุนพล หน้า UR - แก้ไขรายละเอียดของช่องโหวต ซึ่งทำให้ผลโหวตอันเก่าหายไป ต้องกราบขออภัยทุกท่าน แต่ขอชี้แจงผลโหวตอันเก่าที่หายไปนั้น ดูเหมือนส่วนใหญ่ต้องการให้เพิ่มพลธนูไฟครับ แพทช์ 3 ก.ย. 56 03/09/56 22:30 น. เรื่อง การ์ดขุนพล - แก้ไข การ์ดขุนพล บางอันให้เป็นเวอร์ชั่นไทย - แก้ไข การ์ดขุนพล บางอันจากขาวดำให้เป็นภาพสี แพทช์ Otome Pack (13 ส.ค. 56) + แพทช์ 20 ส.ค. 56 28/08/56 3:00 น. ควบสองแพทช์เพราะ 20 ส.ค. ไม่ได้มีสกิลทัพใหม่ แค่มีการ์ดใหม่มาเสริมสกิลทัพเฉย ๆ เรื่อง สกิลทัพ - เพิ่ม สกิลทัพ สายป้องกัน 1 อัน ได้แก่ = การร่ายรำของเจ้าหญิงนักรบ (เพิ่มพลังป้องกัน ทั้งหมด) เรื่อง การ์ดขุนพล - แก้ไข การ์ดขุนพล บางอันให้เป็นเวอร์ชั่นไทย - แก้ไข การ์ดขุนพล บางอันจากขาวดำให้เป็นภาพสี เรื่อง วิเคราะห์ขุนพล - เพิ่ม ซอง Otome ในหมวด IXA Pack หน้า IXA Pack แพทช์ 6 ส.ค. 56 14/08/56 1:01 น. เรื่อง สกิลทัพ - เพิ่ม สกิลทัพ สายโจมตี 6 อัน ได้แก่ = Takeshi spear attack plum bowl (เพิ่มพลังโจมตีและพลังทำลาย ทั้งหมด) = Two greatest authorities of the Date (เพิ่มพลังโจมตี ทั้งหมด) = Dokuganryu matchless people (เพิ่มพลังโจมตี ทั้งหมด) = Cornerstone of Hadow (เพิ่มพลังโจมตี ทั้งหมด) = East-West Warriors (เพิ่มพลังโจมตีและพลังทำลาย ทั้งหมด) = Two greatest authorities of prostitute *ไม่ยืนยันว่าสามารถใช้งานได้* (เพิ่มพลังโจมตี ทั้งหมด) - เพิ่ม สกิลทัพ สายป้องกัน 2 อัน ได้แก่ = Dokuganryu matchless people *ไม่สามารถใช้งานได้* (เพิ่มพลังป้องกัน ทั้งหมด) = Three sisters Ryouran (เพิ่มพลังป้องกัน ทั้งหมด) เรื่อง การ์ดขุนพล - แก้ไข การ์ดขุนพล บางอันให้เป็นเวอร์ชั่นไทย - แก้ไข การ์ดขุนพล บางอันจากขาวดำให้เป็นภาพสี เรื่อง วิเคราะห์ขุนพล - เพิ่ม ซอง World และ Heaven ในหมวด Special IXA Pack หน้า IXA Pack แก้ไขล่าสุด 19/07/56 0:50 น. - แก้ไขชื่อ สกิลทัพ สายความเร็วจาก Seven this spear advance เป็น เจ็ดหอกจู่โจมพิฆาต - แก้ไขชื่อ สกิลทัพ สายโจมตีจาก Ryuzoji soul เป็น จิตวิญญาณแห่งริวโซจิ - แก้ไข การ์ดขุนพล บางอันจากขาวดำให้เป็นภาพสี แพทช์ 15 ก.ค. 56 16/07/56 0:03 น. เรื่อง สกิลทัพ - สกิลทัพ สายโจมตีชื่อ Ryuzoji soul สามารถใช้งานได้แล้ว (ตอนแรกยังทำไม่ได้ ทิ้งรูปไว้ให้ดูเฉยๆ) เพิ่มพลังโจมตีและพลังทำลาย - แก้ไขชื่อ สกิลทัพ สายป้องกันจาก Mind not to shake เป็น จิตใจที่เข้มแข็งเด็ดเดี่ยว ตบท้าย สำหรับการ์ด SR อันใหม่ มิยาโมโตะ มุซาชิ มีสกิลทัพด้วย แต่รออัพเดทไปก่อนนะจ๊ะ เตรียมเงินกันไว้ให้พร้อมด้วยล่ะ เรื่อง การ์ดขุนพล - แก้ไข การ์ดขุนพล บางอันให้เป็นเวอร์ชั่นไทย - แก้ไข การ์ดขุนพล บางอันจากขาวดำให้เป็นภาพสี เรื่อง วิเคราะห์ขุนพล - เพิ่มหน้า IXA Pack เพื่อช่วยประกอบการตัดสินใจในการเปิดซองหาการ์ดขุนพลที่ต้องการ แก้ไขล่าสุด 11/07/56 17:40 น. - เพิ่มหน้า วิเคราะห์ขุนพล เพื่อช่วยในการตัดสินใจเลือกแนวทางให้ขุนพล โดยจะมีบทวิเคราะห์เฉพาะขุนพลที่มีสกิลทัพในไทยเท่านั้น - เพิ่มข้อมูล ค่าคุมทัพของขุนพล ในหน้า ทหาร แก้ไขล่าสุด 11/07/56 15:13 น. - แก้ไขชื่อ สกิลทัพ สายป้องกันจาก Volley fire dragon เป็น ระเบิดกระสุนกองไฟ - แก้ไข การ์ดขุนพล บางอันจากขาวดำให้เป็นภาพสี แพทช์ 1 ก.ค. 56 02/07/56 15:53 น. - เพิ่ม สกิลทัพ สายป้องกัน 2 อัน ได้แก่ = Mind not to shake (เพิ่มพลังป้องกัน ทั้งหมด) = Contract of Hyakumangoku (เพิ่มพลังป้องกัน ทั้งหมด) - เพิ่ม สกิลทัพ สายความเร็ว 1 อัน = Seven this spear advance (เพิ่มพลังโจมตีและความเร็ว ทั้งหมด) - แก้ไขชื่อสกิลทัพสายโจมตีจาก Love and 傾奇 เป็น นักรบคาบุกิอัย - แก้ไข การ์ดขุนพล บางอันให้เป็นเวอร์ชั่นไทย แก้ไขล่าสุด 01/07/56 2:23 น. - เพิ่มรายละเอียดหน้า สกิลทัพ - เพิ่มหัวข้อย่อยของหน้า สกิลทัพสายต่างๆ และปรับปรุงให้อ่านง่ายขึ้น - เพิ่มหัวข้อย่อยของหน้า ทหาร และปรับปรุงให้อ่านง่ายขึ้น ชี้แจ้งรายละเอียดเล็กน้อย 01/07/56 1:47 น. - เรื่อง % ต่างๆของ สกิลทัพ บางอัน (ที่แอดมินไม่เคยเห็น) อาจไม่ตรง เพราะอ้างอิงแพทช์ญี่ปุ่น ซึ่งก็คือ บางอันเป็นไทย บางอันเป็นญี่ปุ่นครับ ทั้งนี้สามารถชี้แจงแอดมินได้ที่คอมเมนท์ของหน้านั้นๆได้เลยครับ - สกิลทัพ สายโจมตีชื่อ "การทำลายล้างของทัพชิมาซึ" อยู่ในหน้า โจมตี หอก ธนู ม้า ปืน เพราะอิงแพทช์ญี่ปุ่น แต่ถ้าอิงแพทช์ไทย (พ.ค.56) ต้องจัดไว้ในหน้า โจมตี ทั้งหมด (หอก ธนู ม้า ปืน อาวุธ) ขออภัยในความไม่สะดวกมา ณ ที่นี้ แพทช์ มิถุนายน 56 01/07/56 1:07 น. เรื่อง สกิลทัพ - เพิ่ม สกิลทัพ ใหม่จากการ์ดเข้าไทยอัพเดทเดือนมิถุนายน ได้แก่ = การจู่โจมของราชาแห่งสี่ภพ (เพิ่มพลังโจมตี ทั้งหมด) = ภาวนาหาเทพเจ้า (เพิ่มพลังโจมตีและพลังทำลาย ทั้งหมด) = Love and 傾奇 (เพิ่มพลังโจมตีและพลังทำลาย ทั้งหมด) - แก้ไขชื่อ สกิลทัพ บางอันให้เป็นภาษาไทย เรื่อง ทหาร - เพิ่มรายละเอียดของ ทหาร และเพิ่มตารางค่าสเตตัส เรื่อง การ์ดขุนพล - แก้ไขภาพ การ์ดขุนพล บางอันจากขาวดำให้กลายเป็นภาพสี - แก้ไขชื่อ การ์ดขุนพล บางอันให้เป็นภาษาอังกฤษและภาษาญี่ปุ่น Quick Links สกิลทัพ ตัวอย่างสกิลทัพ วิเคราะห์ขุนพล ทหาร สนับสนุน อ้างอิง